Ezra and The Crystal
by Ezrabridger1234
Summary: THIS TAKES PLACE JUST BEFORE EZRA IS DUE TO MEET THE GHOST CREW. Ezra is forced to the darkside and into an obedient slave. Warning: Will Contain Yaoi Smut later on
1. chapter 1

Ezra was wandering the busy streets of Lothal, like he did every day. Searching for some way to make some credits, not wanting to resort to stealing if he could help it. He had been alone since he was a little kid, and had always managed to just barely scrap together what he needed to survive. Ezra, for a long time now, had noticed he was different to most people, he seemed faster, more agile, and even luckier if that was possible.

Ezra often stole from imperials, but tonight was different, tonight no imperials were around, and that scared Ezra, he could tell, something very bad must have happened.

Beginning his long, long, long walk home empty-handed, Ezra began to think of what his future would be like, What would become of him. Suddenly, something flashed red in corner of Ezra's eye, it was a small gem, or crystal of some kind located in an empty ally.

Ezra walked in to the Ally and bent down to pick up the unusual shiny item. But as soon as his fingers made contact, he fell into a very deep sleep. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and started dragging the boy away.

Ezra awoke strapped into some sort of advanced surgical chair. He looked around the room, to find it was full of all sorts of technological items. The room itself was dark, with no natural light, and only dimly lit by the faint blue light of computer screens.

He looked down to his body, and thats when he saw them, the tubes. In his left arm was a cluster of 4 tubes, pouring something into his blood stream. And then, he noticed the rest. 2 tubes lay in his neck while 6 were stuck in his right leg.

Ezra tried to yell for help, but he couldn't make his voice heard, he tried to move and set himself free, but his body would not obey him, he was at the mercy of whoever trapped him here.

A few moments later the dark figure yet again, dramatically walked out of the shadowy corners of the room.

???: So it is working then?... Good... I've finally found a force sensitive, not killed or recruited by the empire. Just think, after a few months of this treatment, you will be completely under my command.

???: You see, that crystal you picked up was an ancient sith artifact, however after thousands of years it has lost most of its powers, to the point where it cannont solely be used to control someone.

???: But, with the help of the chemicals i will be adding to your blood stream over the next several months, I will OWN you. The best part, is that physically i already control you. You cannot do anything without my permission.

???: Your body is on complete lockdown. Now. You may speak.

Ezra: *gasp of air* Whew... The worst part is how long that took to explain. Seriously, you could've just said "Im a bad guy and I want you to be my slave". But my question is, why me?

???: I have sensed your power, your destiny, and i will not allow you to fulfill it. Instead you will be a slave, you are attractive and shall become powerful under my tutelage.

Ezra: But... You don't seem very much older then i am! How could you possibly teach me anything?!


	2. Chapter 2

???: HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME?! YOU MAY NO LONGER SPEAK SLAVE.

Ezra tried to open his mouth, but found it impossible, he tried again, and again. But his body at least, was under this "Sith's" control for the time being.

???: Sigh... Anyway, I'll run you through the schedule to make sure we're both on the same page. So... You'll spend 2 hours every day for the next 4 months having the chemicals implanted. 8 hours a day of both sith and jedi training. 4 hours a day learning how to be an obedient slave.

???: So, You will work tirelessly for 14 hours a day for the next 4 months, The rest of the time, i will put you into a sleep state. I've also calculated that it should take about 2 months for your mental defences to start crumbling, I'll see you tommorow to start training at 6 am.

The mysterious stranger, who Ezra would later come to refer to as Master left him hooked up to that machine all night, Causing Ezra unbearable agony, which he couldn't express, due too having no control over his own body.

\--The Next Morning. --

A timer buzzed on the control screen of the machine Ezra was attached too, Ezra had gotten no sleep the entire night. Ezra's future master walked in.

???: Are you ready for your first instructions, slave?

Ezra only nodded his head, having no control over his body. Tears were forming in Ezra's exhausted sky blue eyes. Ezra still didn't know the name of his kidnapper, but whoever he was, he had just walked up to Ezra, and started caressing his cheek and stroking his long hair.

???: Until i snap your mind you may speak. BUT you will be unable to form any words that are disrespectful towards me, or be able to call me anything but Master. Understood?

Ezra: Ha. That'll never work you... *strained gargled noises*

???: Well im guessing you won't like this surprise then?.

Ezra's master pulled out a thick electrical wire from the back of Ezra's neck. Ezra wondered how he hadn't felt it. But couldn't ask his question, due to his lack of control over his vocal chords.

???: You were so distracted with your other pain, that you didn't even notice how I installed a command chip in your neck. It took the whole night, but i managed to upload all the protocals i wanted.

???: Interesting fact- I took the design from the old clone command chips, you have no idea the things i can make you do. I put it there to overide your brain should you ever regain control.

Ezra: You're a /7 ;$@/

??: Still can't insult me can we? But you should be punished for trying. Exexute physical inspection.

Instantly the restraints un-did and Ezra stepped down and started pulling off his ragged street clothes. The expression on Ezra's face was completely un-life-like and emotionless, as the chip had overided Ezra's brain, until he completed the order, which in this case was to strip until he wore nothing but socks and underwear.

Ezra stood there in his orange boxers and plain white socks, the faint outline of a six-pack showing as the chemicals also increased Ezra's muscle mass.

As soon as Ezra's order was complete his personality and mind snapped back. Soon Ezra felt the cold on his body and knew he was partially naked.

Ezra: But how is this punishing me M...m...M-M-M...Master?

???: Dont bother fighting it... And also im not done yet. Take your underwear off. Oh and almost forgot! You will not be able to lie to me.

Ezra had no control of his actions as he put his hands on the top of his underwear and swiftly pulled it down, dropping them on the floor. Showing his limp 7 inch cock.

???: Tell me slave, how do you feel?

Ezra: Embarrassed...Master...


	3. Chapter 3

\--A Few Weeks Later--

Ezra was learning how to become a good slave, but his mental defences were mainly intact. His sith training was taking too long. But his master had come up with a method to speed that up. The crystal had played its part, now it was time for technology to take over.

Ezra had yet again been put into the chemical machine. However, his Master doubled the dosage. At first Ezra would have died, but he was becoming strong in the darkside. It would keep him alive.

Ezra's master decided to program droids to perform surgery on the young apprentice, here's what he told them to do:

1) To install a complete control chip in Ezra's neck. This would allow the sith to control the boy if he somehow escaped his control. Although it would make Ezra more droid-like.

2) To install a training module onto the chip. This would allow Ezra to fight as if he had been practicing for decades.

3) Brainwash Ezra completely. He was not to remember his past life at all. He was to be a willing servant, both to the darkside and his master.

4) And Finally, to increase his muscle mass. Ezra's master had intruded in Ezra's mind. He saw Ezra starving on the streets since age 7. He was scrawny and un-disciplined. That would soon change.

Ezra stripped down to his underwear, he didn't know why, but his Master had commanded it, so his body had to conform even if his mind didn't agree. He was led to a surgery table. With his master's command he laid down, was strapped down and sedated.

6 surgery droids crowded around Ezra beginning their work. Ezra still hadn't found the true name of his Master, but the last thing Ezra saw was him leaving and a bunch of droids surronding him, then nothing.

\--One Month Later--

The sith went to see the progress on his slave. When he arrived Ezra was still heavily sedated and unconscious, however his underwear was a different color and he had been washed regularly for hygiene purposes. These droids had common sense, not only washing him but changing his clothes regularly.

Ezra was beginning to take shape. He had the faint outline of a sixpack and his arms were looking more muscular then ever. However the sith didn't want Ezra to become too muscley. Ezra was to be an assasin, who would specialise in gymnastics and flexibility. Its hard to be flexible when you have too much muscle.

Ezra's master left, satisfied with the droids progress. Sure he wanted them to go faster, but they informed him it would likely cause damage to the boy, so he would just have to wait, luckily no one would miss Ezra.

\--2 weeks later--

The sith again visited and it was a good job he did, Ezra had reached the perfect muscle density. Obviously he had been sweating even when unconscious as his now fully formed 6 pack gleamed with it.

Ezra's arms also looked like they could beat an average person to death, while not too large it still looked like Ezra had been visiting a gym for years. But most of all the sith was stunned by Ezra's legs. They were so muscular, it looked like Ezra could jump 6 foot in the air, and he could with the new training module.

???: Wake up my slave, droids...

And then the Sith Lord walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The droids injected a strange blue liquid into Ezra's neck. Slowly Ezra's eyes began to open. He looked around the room, what was he doing here? Was he in some kind of hospital?

Suddenly Ezra had a surge of memory. The Jedi scum Kanan Jarrus had put him here, and his master had risked his life to save him. For weeks the Jedi tortured Ezra, his master saved him and rushed him to the nearest hospital.

Ezra climbed out of bed, he realised that he hadn't been wearing anything but his boxers. Then Ezra noticed the small black star tattoo at the top of his arm. Had that always been there?

And then Ezra had another memory surge, he had got the tattoo when he first met his master, as a sign of loyalty. A droid slowly approached the still recovering boy.

Droid: Young Master Bridger, your master wishes you to put this on and report to him.

Ezra snatched away the clothes the droid held and pulled them on. He walked over to a mirror to see what his new outfit looked like. It was mainly black with light armor covering his chest, shoulders and knees. The armor itself was black, making it almost invisable. The clothing was tight, and it showed Ezra's body type perfectly.

Ezra walked to the door, but it wouldn't open. Furious almost immediately Ezra raised his hand and ripped the heavy metal door out of the wall and threw it into a wall 20 meters behind him, cracking it.

Ezra stormed out, and headed towards his Master's meditation chamber. Once he arrived he instantly got down on one knee, awaiting his Master's orders.

???: It is time we find out if you are worth my time. Go, kill the jedi who tortured you. If you succeed and survive, i will have use for you. If you fail, you'll already be dead.

Ezra: Yes my master, I will not fail you.

???: We shall see.

The sith threw Ezra a lightsaber and Ezra walked. Ezra couldn't fail his master now, after everything he had done for him the least he could fo was serve him.

Ezra walked through the sith's base, until he finally arrived at a hangar bay and boarded a shuttle.

\--A short flight later--

Ezra arrived in a crowded street in lothal, he knew Jedi weaknesses. Mercy and Compassion. Ezra held his lightsaber and released the crimson red blade. He started killing members of the busy streets until the jedi showed himself, and he eventually did.

Kanan put the pieces of his lightsaber together and activated the saphire blue blade. Ezra ran at him with such speed that kanan barely had enough time to block. Kanan immediately went on to the defensive, switching his form to soresu in order to defend himself against the young sith.

Kanan summoned all of his strength and pushed the boy into a nearby building. Ezra flipped up and responded with a push twice as strong, throwing the adult jedi into a nearby warehouse. But this is what Kanan wanted.

As soon as Ezra entered the large baron room a flurry of blaster bolts rained down on him from the walkway above. It was what looked like a girl in mandalorian armor and a lasat. With an angry yell Ezra lifted them both into the air and smashed them against the floor a few feet below.

The fall was enough to knock them unconscious, but not cause serious damage. Ezra flung his lightsaber at Kanan, who tried to dodge it, but didn't move fast enough, and so it just clipped his saber wielding arm, injuring him severly.

Ezra summoned his full force and threw the pitiful jedi to the ground. At that moment a object covered by a white sheet started floating, the sheet fell off, revealing a small shuttle craft.

The injured Jedi jumped in, forced to leave his unconscious friends behind. But Ezra knew he'd be back for them. Compassion was a jedi's weakness after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a warning this chapter and probably a few from now on will contain smut.

Ezra lifted the 2 unconscious bodies simultaneously with the force. He carried them all the way to his shuttle. He didn't know what he was going to do with them, most likely he would give them to his master.

\--A short shuttle ride later--

Ezra arrived back at his Master's base. Still carrying the unconcious bodies he walked into his Master's meditation chamber. Ezra didn't say a word.

???: Put them in the lab. Then come back here.

Ezra: Yes My Master...

Ezra took the unconcious bodies through the winding maze that was the base all the way to a dark room full of ominous equipment. Ezra strapped the new test subjects on to the beds and told the droids to sedate them.

He then made his way back to the meditation room and kneeled before his master, awaiting orders.

???: You have done well my apprentice. And so you deserve a reward. Take off your clothes.

Ezra looked hesitant. The sith knew hesitance was dangerious. He subtly reached over to a set of buttons on his wrist. He pushed one of the many buttons, it activated Ezra's chip. Almost immediately Ezra's eyes glazed over as he became fully obedient. Ezra began taking off his armoured shirt, showing his chiseled 6-pack and muscular arms.

He then proceeded to unbutton his pants pulling them down and stepping out of them. The sith could really admire Ezra's muscular body, now that he stood there in nothing but his underwear and plain white socks.

Ezra pulled off his red silk boxers, revealing his 5 inch limp dick. The sith again pushed a button on his wrist. The button clearly made Ezra horny. His glazed eyes quickly became wild, looking for sexual pleasure, whilst still obeying his master.

Ezra's cock soon became erect, showing his master just how large it was.

???: Now slave... Masturbate for me.

Ezra: Yes my master.

Ezra laid down on a nearby couch, however it was too small for him now that he was this muscular, and his legs dangled over the end of the couch.

He grabbed his cock and slowly at first started beating it. Quickly Ezra's motions got faster, until eventually Ezra released a massive load of cum all over his chest.

Ezra still lay there, obediently awaiting his Master's orders.

???: Go take a shower and get dressed... We have a lot of work to do.

Ok we need to talk about Ezra's dick size. First lets remember this is younger Ezra. Older Ezra will have a bigger one, i promise


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra walked back to his room, in order to take a shower. He walked into his ensuite and clambered in to the shower.

\--A short while later--

Ezra jumped out of the shower and walked back into the main part of his room, heading towards a nearby closet. He stuck his hand into the closet, riffiling through the several outfits until he found one he thought his master would like.

Ezra picked out the tightest and most revealing outfit he could find, which was a thin black all body suit with short sleeves.

Ezra pulled the tight outfit over his body. It highlighted his muscular legs and chest aswell as his exposed arms. But most importantly, it showed Ezra's large bulge.

Ezra walked to his master, once he arrived he simply knelt, like all good apprentices should.

???: Apprentice, you must go through another surgery. It will most likely be the most painful thing you have ever gone through, but it will prove you are ready to serve me. Are you ready?

This was an exciting moment for Ezra. It was the first time his master had given him a chance to prove himself like this. But he didn't show any emotion, his master would know of his weakness then.

Ezra: Yes, My master.

???: Good.

The sith lead Ezra towards the lab, where 2 other surgeries seemed to be going on behind a curtain, Ezra supposed it was the prisoners he captured.

Ezra was instructed to remove his clothing and to lay down on the surgical bed. What really surprised Ezra was when his master handed Ezra's clothes over to a droid.

???: Get these clothes re-sized so they'll fit him after.

Droid: Yes sir.

The droid walked away clutching the clothes. It was time for Ezra to become what the sith saw in his visions. A loyal but viscious warrior. In his visions however, Ezra had been taller, had short hair and seemed more muscular.

The droid returned and sedated Ezra. The boy looked around the room one more time before everything went black. The droids busied themselves, this was going to be a long surgery.

\--Many hours later--

Ezra awoke, but his body felt different. He was released from the surgical bindings and ran immediately to a nearby mirror.

Ezra could now see what was different, he was now taller, his hair had been cut and was more muscular.

Before you couldn't really tell how muscular Ezra was without him wearing tight clothes, but now it was obvious.

The enhancement Ezra enjoyed most was the size of his cock. His head felt different too, he felt like he would do anything, be anything, if his master instructed him too. He felt more...droid-like.

???: Stay perfectly still slave.

Ezra: Yes master...

The sith lord sparked up his blood-red saber and in a flash of light he twirled it around, causing a light graze on the boy's cheek. It would scar, leaving a permanent lightsaber mark on his face.

The sith now had the perfect apprentice. Strong, powerful, loyal, and most importantly obedient. Ezra now had different modes, he was now just a droid in a human body.

Ezra was now cybernetic. Ezra's brain still fully functioned, and was even enhanced, but the upgrades also forced Ezra to obey his Master's every command.

The sith was reading a datapad while his apprentice awaited orders obediently.

Datapad: Apprentice modifications: While in default mode the apprentice will become emotionless, and obey any command he is given by his master.

In Enhanced mode the boy will be able to feel emotions, however his Master will have strict emotions about what he can feel, when he can feel them and why


	7. Chapter 7

???: Apprentice. Enter Enhanced mode.

Ezra: Yes Master?

???: Your emotions towards me will be as follows. Loyalty. Obedience. Trust. But also, whenever i clap 3 times you will become super horny and start masturbating.

Ezra: Yes. My master...

\--Meanwhile on The Ghost--

Kanan and Hera had been discussing how they were going to rescue their friends. But the time for talk was other, and both of them knew it. Luckily before escaping Kanan had put a tracker on the young sith's shuttle.

They had finally recieved the signal and it was time to go on the attack.

\--Back at the Base--

The sith sensed the remainder of the Ghost crew was on their way. It was earlier then expected, but the sith was assured that his plan would still work.

It was at that moment that the Ghost jumped out of hyperspace. Sensing this, the sith walked over to a console and activated the base's weapon systems.

However, Hera was too good a pilot to be shot down by un-manned turrents and avoided them with ease. The Ghost rapidly proceded to the hangar bay, not slowing down until the last second, just before landing.

Both Hera and Kanan emerged from the Ghost's boarding ramp, weapons drawn, ready for a fight. And they were right to be cautious. Ezra dropped from the ceiling immediately clashing blades with Kanan.

Hera tried firing at the boy, but it did no good, he was too fast and was smiling inbetween parrys. Then suddenly a voice came over the base's intercom:

DEPLOY PROJECT X

And then the sith appeared, but he wasn't Project X. It was the two figures behind him, Sabine and Zeb.

Kanan sensed the darkness within them now, he didn't know if he could save them. Hera didn't have the force, but could see Sabine and Zeb's blood red eyes.

It was at that moment the worst possible thing happened, simultaneously they fired the weapons. Killing Both Hera and Kanan.

End of first book


End file.
